1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear warning system employing an outside mirror in a vehicle, and in particular to a rear warning system employing an outside mirror in a vehicle which can inform a driver of the vehicle of the distance between the rear end of the vehicle and a person or an obstacle while the driver moves the vehicle backward and parks the vehicle, so that the vehicle can be prevented from colliding against the person or the obstacle and the vehicle can be parked or stopped at an exact distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent a traffic accident involving people or an accident caused by a vehicular collision against an obstacle when a driver moves a vehicle backward, a rear warning system for measuring the distance between the rear end of the vehicle and a person or an obstacle, and informing the driver of the distance is typically used.
In particular, the above-mentioned rear warning system is very conveniently adopted for a female driver or a novice driver because it notifies the distance of the vehicle from a person or an obstacle existing behind the rear side of the vehicle when the vehicle is moved backward or parked.
The above-mentioned rear warning system for a vehicle may employ an acoustic notification method as shown in FIG. 1, in which a rear sensor of an electromagnetic wave radar type is installed in a space between a trunk door or tail lamps and the rear bumper, and warns the driver by tuning the stress or cycle of beep sound when an obstacle is found, or a visual notification method as shown in FIG. 2, in which a monitor, which is installed at a position to be conveniently identified by a driver within the vehicle, displays the distance of the rear end of the vehicle from an obstacle using digits or bars in multiple steps.
A combined warning method is also used in which the acoustic notification method and the visual notification method are combined to warn a driver using a warning sound and distance indicating bars.
However, it cannot be considered that the above-mentioned rear warning systems perform the rear warning function well.
In order to exhibit a sufficient warning function with a full effect, habits of individual drivers while moving a vehicle backward or parking the vehicle should be grasped.
When moving back and parking a vehicle, some drivers view outside mirrors of the vehicle and the others turn their upper bodies to see the rear side of the vehicle. Under these circumstances, it is considered that an instrument cluster or a rearview mirror of a vehicle and a display mounted in front of the driver are not so effective. Rather, there is a problem in that the cluster, the room mirror and the display have a contrary effect of distracting the driver's attention or deceiving the driver.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a novel rear warning system which employs a warning method different from those employed in the conventional rear warning system.